


Roleplaying

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen walks in on the boys during a roleplay session</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplaying

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)**tw100**  challenge 247: Sleeping Beauty. Now I got this out of my system I can get back to work.

**Title:** Roleplaying

  
**Author:**   [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Jack/Ianto and Owen  
 **Summary:** Owen walks in on the boys during a roleplay session  
 **Spoilers:**   None  
 **Warnings:**   They are roleplaying...enough said.  
 **Notes:**   Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge 247: Sleeping Beauty. Now I got this out of my system I can get back to work.

 

 

**Roleplaying**

There were certain things that once seen cannot be unseen. No amount of alcohol would be able to wipe the image that was now forever ingrained into Owen’s mind. 

Jack was on the autopsy table in a long flowing white dress and long blonde wig. There were high heels involved too.

Ianto was dressed in black tights with a codpiece and a shirt so tight it looked painted on. 

The next images Owen saw were too disturbing to describe, but if words had to be chosen the best description would be… there aren’t words. 

Sleeping Beauty would never be the same. 

 


End file.
